


Snowbound Days

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requests can be made at : http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p><p>comments, advice, reviews are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound Days

Nadria groaned softly feelings her lungs ache from the pressure that was building in them. 

“And I thought training with the seeker’s was difficult.” Nadria mumbled to herself as she looked down from the cliff that she was sitting on, she had been running through the northern side of the frost back mountains since around the time that the sun had rose, she winced as she sat down resting her hand on her broken leg. 

“Don’t strain it too much or it won’t heal correctly.” Lelianna’s nagging voice rang through her ears and she brushed it aside knowing that she had to keep training.

Solas, Varric, Cassandra and herself were heading to the hinterlands to meet with Mother Gisselle and she felt like she couldn’t keep still, She knew that the inquisition was depending on her and she knew that thanks to her previous status she couldn’t let that opportunity slide by. 

“Lady Trevelyan, where are you?” a voice called out and Nadria stood up and walked towards the edge noticing Cullen and what looked like a full on scouting party following him. “I’ll be right down commander.” she yelled out and laughed as she noticed the expression on his face. She stepped back away from the cliff’s edge and closed her eyes taking deep breaths through her nose and ran as fast as she could and jumped sliding down the soft snow. Her eyes open and she blinked as she realized that she was heading straight towards Cullen, 

“Watch out.” Nadria cried out but it was a little too late as she slammed right into him knocking him onto the soft snow. 

“Sorry about that, I guess I didn’t time my jump all that good.” Nadria said looking down at Cullen and blushed as she realized how close they were, she quickly jumped to her feet brushing the snow out of her hair and off her armor. “You wanted to talk to me?” Nadria said quickly knowing that her commander had a bit of a temper.

“Yes. but what for the love of andraste were you doing up there, you know you should be resting and here you are acting like some child.” Cullen said a scolding note to his voice as he stood up looking over at Nadria who had her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Yea I know, but I just can’t sit still and let everyone else do the work. I know if something happens to me the entire inquisition will be jeopardy but its….” Nadria said quickly but cut her words off for a moment turning to the side. 

“/When I lived back in the free marches, I would always run off and my father and mother’s guard’s would have to come chase after me. It was amazing being away from the busy home life and it gave me a chance to think.” Nadria said quietly turning her eyes to meet Cullen’s for a moment before looking back down at the snow.

“Right, I guess people do need a chance to get out of…the spotlight for a while and you are safe.” Cullen stuttered out shaking his head for a moment.

“I didn’t know you cared so much about me, commander.” Nadria said stepping towards him and smirking as she noticed how red his face had begun. 

“What…I..nevermind, back to the chantry and I mean it this time.” Cullen said before walking off. “Whatever you say commander, whatever you say.” Nadria said laughing a little bit before smiling as she walked down the mountainside, humming a melody as she did so.


End file.
